Patchouli Knowledge
200px |Caption = Patchouli as she appears in |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = Ricepigeon's version Kurogane's version Gu's version Seravy's version Toma Version Choiyer's voice patch for Kurogane's version Dylanius9000's Version Fake Patchouli Black Goddess Patchouli (pass:B) Metal Patchouli Uroboros S-Patchouli C-Patchouli |Origin = Touhou Project}} Patchouli Knowledge is a witch and resident of the Scarlet Devil Mansion from Touhou Project. She first appeared in The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil as the Stage 4 Boss and Extra Stage mid-boss. She later appears as a playable character in Immaterial & Missing Power, Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, and Hisoutensoku. Patchouli is friends with Remilia Scarlet, and acts as resident librarian of her mansion. She rarely, if ever, ventures outside the mansion or the library, where she studies various tomes and grimoires containing advanced magic. While she is a natural born magician unlike Marisa Kirisame or Alice Margatroid, her physical condition is actually worse than that of an ordinary human, as she suffers from asthma as a result of her reclusive lifestyle. During the events of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, she attempts to stop Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame from reaching Remilia, but her poor health prevents her from being able to properly cast spells that day. Later on, after Flandre Scarlet leaves the mansion's basement, she uses her magic to create a raincloud above the mansion to prevent Flandre from venturing outside, where she is more likely to cause unintentional mass destruction. In M.U.G.E.N, Patchouli was made by various authors. Kurogane's Version Kurogane's version plays similar to Immaterial and Missing Power. Gu's Version Gu's version plays similar to Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. Seravy's Version Seravy's version plays similar to IaMP, but focused more on a custom gameplay. RicePigeon's Version RicePigeon's version is the most recently released version of Patchouli as he is a Pre-Release Beta. Although she is geared toward a more conventional gameplay without reliance on projectiles, a large number of her special attacks are projectile based, and many of her normal attacks have large range. To compensate for this, however, she has low health. 'Stats' *Life: 850 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defense: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Fires a second projectile 45 degrees upward when red crystal is broken| }} | on and versions. Pushes opponent back. Increased Pushback when green crystal is broken| }} | Geyser width and height increased when blue crystal is broken| }} | Fires 2 additional projectiles when brown crystal is broken| }} | version: hits once version: hits twice version: hits 3 times All versions hit 3 times when yellow crystal is broken| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 power| }} | Uses 1000 power| }} | Uses 3000 power| }} | on initial use. Uses 3000 power Duration: 20 seconds Crystals fire 3 and enhance special moves when broken. Summer Red: breaks red crystal Spring Wind: breaks green crystal Autumn Blade: breaks yellow crystal Dew Spear: breaks brown crystal Winter Element: breaks blue crystal Crystal regeneration time: 3 seconds.| }} Dylanius9000's Version Dylanius9000 has recently released a version of Patchouli that uses Fighting is Magic based gameplay, and as such, has the use of the Magic Meter similar to that used by Ralord's Twilight Sparkle and Applejack. This version is a four-buttoned character. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defense: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Can be cancelled into itself twice| }} | Version: 10° Upward Version: 45° Upward Version: , 80° Upward| }} | Uses 1 Magic| }} | | }} | Uses 1 Magic| }} | Version: 1/4 Screen Distance Version: 2/4 Screen Distance Version: 3/4 Screen Distance| }} | Tracks Enemy Position Uses 1 Magic| }} | Version: Version: Uses 1 Magic| }} | Uses 2 Magic| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' Patchouli-Pal1.png|Patchouli (Original colors) Patchouli-Pal2.png|Monochrome Patchouli-Pal3.png|Flan (Flandre Scarlet's colors) Patchouli-Pal4.png|Koa (Koakuma's colors) Patchouli-Pal5 (Right).png|Gill (Gill's colors, facing right) Patchouli-Pal5 (Left).png|Gill (Gill's colors, facing left) Patchouli-Pal6.png|Twilight (Twilight Sparkle's colors) XenoCard's Another Knowledge XenoCard has confirmed that he'll be making a Patchouli for himself. The exception is that she'll be entirely different from her usual move sets and instead will be using mostly Electric and Pokemon Based Attacks. Not much is known from her after the announcement. Videos File:The Touhou Character Database for Mugen Character 143 Patchouli Knowledge by Seravy|Seravy's Version File:Patchouli Knowledge by RicePigeon|RicePigeon's Version File:MUGEN Obligatory Release Video|Dylanius9000's Version Category:Youkai Category:CharactersCategory:Touhou CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Magic Users Category:Fire Element Users Category:Earth Element Users Category:Wood Element Users Category:Wind Element Users Category:Water Element Users Category:Metal Characters Category:Edited Characters Category:Cheap Characters Category:Prefixed Characters